Brother Child
by AnxiousVirgil
Summary: This is a one-shot I made about how I think Igneel became Natsu's dad. I made this for Dragneel Brothers week but there is Nalu at the end. Rate T for language and kissy kissy moments every now-and-then.


_**Me: Hi everyone and welcome to my one-shot on Natsu and Zeref!**_

 _ **Natsu: Cool! But why me and Zeref?**_

 _ **Me: Because I'm making it for Dragneel Brothers week!**_

 ** _Lucy: Aww, that's sweet!_**

 ** _Natsu: Hmph. *Smiles at his brother's name*_**

 ** _Lucy: Aww! Natsu cares for him!_**

 ** _Natsu: SHUT UP!_**

 ** _Me: It has more Nalu as the end though, so your gonna end up with your girlfriend Natsu. And there is a kissing scene._**

 ** _Natsu: YES!_**

 ** _Everyone: Enjoy!_**

Little Natsu was running in the forest with a black blob following him, both laughing.

"Can't catch me Zewef-nii!" he cried as he ran through the forest.

"Oh really?" he replied as he tagged Natsu, both falling flower bed below them giggling and laughing.

 **"What's all this ruckus I hear?"** a voice called from the forest startling the two.

"Natsu, get behind me..." Zeref said sternly, his brother did as he was told.

The creature came out of the forest to see the brothers.

"D-D-DRAGON!?" They shouted in sync.

 **"Hello, I am the great fire dragon king, Igneel!"** the dragon spoke, then he looked at Natsu as Zeref picked him up.

 **"My, aren't you a cutie,"** he said to him causing him to giggle at the compliment.

"Twank wue mwister dwagon!" Natsu said causing Zeref to smile.

"My name's Zeref Dragneel, this is my baby brother, Natsu Dragneel." He introduced themselves.

 **"My, you have the same last name as me! This must be a** **coincidence,"** he said.

"Rwelly!? Cwan we pway togwether?" Natsu asked the dragon.

 **"Really? Do you want to play with a dragon?"** Igneel asked the boy.

"Wess!" he shouted, causing both Igneel and Zeref to laugh.

 **"Alright, I'll play with you,"** Igneel said.

"Yay!" with that, Natsu latched onto the dragon's snout.

"How about we play hide N seek?" Zeref asked.

 **"Okay, let me change into a more suitable form to play in."** with that, Igneel glowed, then turned into a human with red spiky hair, red shirt, and black jeans with white tennis shoes.

"Whoa! How dwid wue du thwat mwister dwagon!?" Natsu asked him.

"Easy. I used magic. Now, let us play!" with that, Natsu, Zeref, and Igneel began a game of Hide-N-Seek.

* * *

 **10 minutes later!**

Igneel was now seeking for once while Natsu and Zeref were hiding, however, Igneel was planning something.

"Ready or not here I come!" he shouted, however, he was actually looking for Natsu only, he smelled the direction that Natsu went in and went that way.

"Oh come on, do you have to make this hard on old Igneel!" he yelled.

Natsu suddenly giggled softly, an indication he was close.

"Hmm, fine," he said, faking his walking to make Natsu think he left, then he jumped behind Natsu and tagged his shoulder.

"AH!" he squealed in fear before realizing that it was only Igneel, suddenly, Igneel grabbed Natsu and swung him over his shoulder.

"KYAA! WET MWE GWO MWISTER DWAGON!" he yelled as he was carried.

"Nope. Finders keepers losers weepers," he said since he had won every single round including the last round, they just thought it was fair that he seeks for them this time.

"What are you doing to Natsu?" Zeref asked as he walked out.

"Like we agreed. I get whatever I want if I win, you two get what you want if you win. What I want is to adopt Natsu and only Natsu. I can't handle two kids." he replied as he held Natsu tighter.

"WHAT?!" Zeref screamed, eyes bugging out his head.

"Welp, let's go Natsu. I'll even teach you magic." this caused Natsu's eyes to brighten.

"You can't steal my baby brother!" Zeref yelled running after the two, this caused Natsu's eyes to widen in horror. Igneel was stealing him!?

"ZEWEF~NII!" Natsu screamed as he was dragged from his brother.

"NATSU!" he screamed back as Igneel turned into dragon form and flew off with Natsu.

* * *

 **x791 Present day Fairy Tail after the Alverez War!**

Natsu jolted awake as he recalled the memory.

"NATSU!" Happy screamed latching onto said male's arm.

"Mornin', Happy!" he replied as he smiled at the blue feline, next thing he knew, the door opened and Lucy walked in with a mountain of food, causing the dragon slayer and cat to drool over the amount.

"M-morning, L-Luce..." Natsu said staring at the food then his mind kicked into realization.

"Hey, Lucy!" he said more loudly, causing her to smile as well as blush.

"Good morning, Natsu," she replied still blushing a little.

"Say Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Yeah little buddy?" he asked.

"What did you dream about? I mean, you just jolted awake like you woke from a nightmare. Was it about what Zeref said? Don't let what he said fool you." the cat said with determination in his big black eyes.

"Right! But, it wasn't a dream or nightmare Happy. It was a memory I guess. Ever since I fell asleep, Zeref has been in my dreams, apparently, he's in my 'heart' and he showed me my memories from before Igneel. I just had another memory. I guess I'm starting to believe him now." he said with a chuckle.

"What was the memory?" Lucy asked as she set down the food.

"Well, Zeref and I met Igneel and played hide N seek, however, when Igneel sought, he stole me from Zeref, that's how I got trained by him," he answered.

Lucy and Happy sat there dumbfounded.

"Wait. Igneel stole you!?" Happy and Lucy said together.

"Yeah, at least, from what I remember," he replied.

"Well, guess I need to build a grave for Zeref. Afterall, he is my brother." with that, Natsu walked out with a shovel.

Lucy smiled at him and followed out the door to help along with Happy.

"Happy, how about you go to Carla. Check up on her, then come over to us." Lucy said. I feline automatically agreed.

Natsu started digging behind his house a 6 feet hole and grabbed what was left of Zeref. His clothes and locket along with a picture of himself and Natsu. Natsu kept the family picture. He dumped all of the items in a box inside the grave. He covered the hole and made a gravestone made of a dark stone. Using a special material, Natsu engraved the stone with white letters saying"

 _Zeref Dragneel_

 _x? - x791_

 _Brother of the infamous salamander, son of Natasha and Ryuu Dragneel._

Natsu smiled at his handy work and placed the stone. Lucy had helped him carve it out of a dark stone. The stone was almost black, however, it glistened in the sun like the midnight sky. Natsu thought it was perfect for his brother's grave.

"Well, at least he can rest in peace now," Lucy said to Natsu who looked at the grave in sorrow.

"Can I say some words in private Luce?" he asked, she nodded and walked far away in case he started to cry.

"Hey, Nii~san. I don't remember much, however, from what I do, I know you were a kind and gentle soul. I'm sorry I murdered you. If I had known...If I had known you were my brother I would never have killed you! Why did you make me kill you Zeref~nii! Why!" Natsu sobbed his heart out to his brother's grave.

"I...I miss you. Even though you were the most feared mage in all of Earthland, I-I still miss you. As well as your lover, Mavis. I'm sorry Zeref~nii. I promise to make sure your death wasn't in vain. I'll go and rebuild cities, towns, villages, whatever it takes to make sure you didn't die with a huge gash. I'm gonna heal the world and rebuild it by rebuilding everyone's hope. I hope you're okay up there. Hell, I hope you're in Heaven, even though you caused deaths, I know it wasn't your fault. The gods are to blame. If they didn't curse you, you would've still been here, laughing with me. Bye Zeref~nii, I miss you so much. I'll visit every day. Promise."

With all that said, Natsu walked to Lucy and they walked away.

~NALU SCENE! ENJOY!~

"Hey, Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Natsu."

"Thank you," he said shocking her.

"Why are you thanking me? I didn't do anything, this was all of you, not me. I mean, sure, your brother started all of this, however, you ended it, so technically I should be thanking you, not the other way around." she babbled.

"No, I should be thanking you. If you didn't rewrite the book, I actually would have killed people who are my friends. I would have died myself too. You saved mine and everyone else lives. So, again, thank you Lucy Heartfillia. The women who I love!" he said with a cheeky grin, however, realized what he just said, and blush perfidiously. Lucy was as red as Erza's hair.

"I-I l-love you t-too Natsu..." she stuttered out.

"Lucy, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked blushing more.

"O-of course! I'd love to be your girlfriend!" she cried before she glomped him into a kiss, a gentle and sweet kiss.

"I love you," they said at the same time, causing both to blush.

The moment was ruined, however, by Happy.

"You lllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeee each other!" he rolled his tongue.

Natsu punched him while Lucy gave him a 'Lucy Kick' to the face, sending him flying.

"No fish for dinner!" Natsu yelled followed by a cry of anguish and sorrow from the far away cat.

"Ha ha! Come on, let's go home, Natsu." Lucy said.

"Hey, Lucy? Can I call you Luce?" he asked her, causing her to blush.

"S-sure, as long as you allow me to call you Natsu~Kun!" she replied.

"O-k..." he replied, redder than cherries.

"Luce? I know we're moving fast, however, during the battle, my and Happy's home got destroyed. Can we live with you?" he asked.

"Sure, Natsu~Kun," she replied, giggling at his blush from his nick-name.

"I-I'll m-make sure t-to tells H-H-Happy." he stuttered.

"Anyways, let's tell the guild about us! Come on Natsu~Kun!" Lucy said and they raced to the guild hall, Natsu giving one last final glance at his brother's grave, tear slipping out his eye, only for Lucy to wipe it away and continue to the partially destroyed guild hall.

* * *

AT THE GUILDHALL WITH THE WHOLE GUILD!

"Hey, guys! Luce and I have an announcement!" Natsu said, catching everyone's attention.

"Natsu~Kun and I are dating!" she yelled out.

They were met with silence.

"Uh, guys?" Natsu said.

"YAS! MY NALU SHIP HAS SAILED! I LIVED TO SEE IT HAPPEN! OH, MY MAVIS! I MUST BE DREAMING!" Mira screamed before fainting on spot, Laxus catching her.

"Hehe!" Natsu said sheepishly, then the entire guild started to cheer.

"WE HAVE A NEW COUPLE! I EXPECT GRANDCHILDREN YOU TWO!" The master cheered.

"Aw man, you got a girl before me! DAMN IT!" Gray yelled, punching Natsu in the face, however, it didn't faze the boy, he just laughed and punched him back, sending him through the wall.

"Hey, Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, Natsu~Kun?" she replied.

"Uh, c-can you follow me..." he said blushing.

"Sure!" she replied, not noticing the blush.

"Well, you see, I wanted to ask if I could move in with you?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked as she started to blush.

 ***SPOILER! OVA EPISODE 2***

"Well, before the war you guys did kinda destroy me and Happy's home." he said causing her to sweatdrop.

"G-good point." she said.

"So?" he asked curiously.

"Fine. You and Happy can move in." she said.

"Actually, Happy asked Wendy if he could move in with her to try to get close to Carla." he said.

"Oh, well, that's fine. That means we get our privacy without a cat interrupting us." she smirked before pulling him into a kiss which he happily returned.

"Hey, how about I tell you about that memory. You know, the one when Igneel stole me from Zeref?" he laughed.

"Sure, this ah't to be amusing." she smirked.

Natsu went into a big story and Lucy laughed through it all and laughed harder when he told her Igneel's reply to Zeref when he stole him. The happy couple spent the day telling funny stories from when they were little and ended up a laughing mess at the end.

Yep, the life a a Fairy Tail couple.

 _ **Hope you liked that little one-shot. You may have missed it because it was small, but, it clearly says she pulled him into a kiss. So, that your kissing scene. Bye!**_


End file.
